Jim Carrey
James Eugene "Jim" Carrey (/ˈkæri/; born January 17, 1962)3 is a Canadian American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, and producer. He is known for his highly energetic slapstick performances.4 Carrey first gained recognition in 1990 after landing a recurring role in the sketch comedy television series In Living Color. His first leading roles in major productions came with Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994), Dumb and Dumber (1994), The Mask (1994), and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), as well as a supporting role in Batman Forever (1995) and a lead role in Liar Liar (1997). He then starred in The Truman Show (1998) and Man on the Moon (1999), with each garnering him a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor. In the 2000s, he gained further recognition for his portrayal of the Grinch in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), as well as Bruce Almighty (2003), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) for which he was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Fun with Dick and Jane (2005), Yes Man (2008), Horton Hears a Who! (2008) and A Christmas Carol (2009). In the 2010s, he has starred in Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) and The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013). In 2013, he appeared in Kick-Ass 2 as Colonel Stars and Stripes. Controversially, he retracted support for the film two months prior to its release. He issued a statement via his Twitter account that, in light of the shootings at Sandy Hook Elementary, "Now in all good conscience I cannot support that level of violence."5 Carrey reprised his role as Lloyd Christmas in Dumb and Dumber To (2014).678 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Early work 2.2 Rise to fame 2.3 Critical acclaim 2.4 Continued success 3 Personal life 3.1 Health 3.2 Relationships 3.3 Citizenship 3.4 Beliefs 4 Filmography 5 See also 6 References 7 Further reading 8 External links Early life Carrey was born in Newmarket, Ontario, Canada,3 to Kathleen (née Oram) (1927–1991), a homemaker, and Percy Carrey (1927–1994), a musician and accountant.910 He has three older siblings: John, Patricia, and Rita. He was raised a Roman Catholic.1112 His mother was of French, Irish, and Scottish descent and his father was of French-Canadian ancestry (the family's original surname was Carré).131415 According to his own testimony, at age ten, Carrey wrote a letter to Carol Burnett of the Carol Burnett Show pointing out that he was already a master of impressions and should be considered for a role on the show; he was, as a child, overjoyed at receiving the semblance of a formally written reply.16 Carrey lived in Burlington, Ontario, for eight years, and attended Aldershot High School. In a Hamilton Spectator interview (February 2007), Carrey said, "If my career in show business hadn't panned out I would probably be working today in Hamilton, Ontario at the Dofasco steel mill." When looking across the Burlington Bay toward Hamilton, he could see the mills and thought, "Those were where the great jobs were."17 Career Early work While Carrey was struggling to obtain work and make a name for himself, his father tried to help the young comedian put together a stage act, driving him to Toronto to debut at comedy club Yuk Yuk's.18 Carrey's impersonations bombed and this gave him doubts about his capabilities as a professional entertainer. His family's financial struggles made it difficult for them to support Carrey's ambitions. Eventually, the family's financial problems were resolved and they moved into a new home.18 With more domestic stability, Carrey returned to the stage with a more polished act. In a short period of time, he went from open-mic nights to regular paid shows, building his reputation in the process. A reviewer in the Toronto Star raved that Carrey was "a genuine star coming to life".19 Carrey was soon noticed by comedian Rodney Dangerfield, who signed the young comic to open his tour performances. Dangerfield eventually brought Carrey to Las Vegas. However, Carrey soon decided to move to Hollywood, where he began performing at The Comedy Store and, in 1982, appeared on the televised stand-up show An Evening at the Improv.20 The following year, he debuted his act on The Tonight Show.21 Despite his increasing popularity as a stand-up comic, Carrey turned his attention to the film and television industries, auditioning to be a cast member for the 1980–1981 season of NBC's Saturday Night Live. Carrey was not selected for the position, although he later hosted the show in May 1996, January 2011 and October 2014.2223 In 1984 Carrey was in the short-lived sitcom The Duck Factory.24 From 1990 to 1994, Carrey was a regular cast member of the ensemble comedy television series In Living Color. Rise to fame 1994 was a break-out year for Carrey. He was cast in the lead roles in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, The Mask and Dumb and Dumber.25 Well received by critics, Dumb and Dumber was a commercial success, grossing over $270 million worldwide,26 He received his first Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actor for his work in The Mask. Carrey in Madrid, Spain on December 13, 2008 In 1995, Carrey co-starred in the Joel Schumacher-directed superhero film Batman Forever, in which Batman tries to stop Two-Face and the Riddler (played by Carrey) in their villainous scheme to drain information from all the brains in Gotham City. The feature received reasonable reviews, with most criticism aimed at the movie's "blatant commercialism", as characterized by Peter Travers.27 In that same year, Carrey reprised his role as Ace Ventura in Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Like the original film, it was well received by the public, but heavily criticised by critics. It was a huge box-office success, earning $212 million worldwide in addition to breaking records, with a $40 million opening weekend.28 Carrey earned $20 million for his next film, The Cable Guy (1996). Directed by Ben Stiller, the film was a satirical black comedy, in which Carrey played a lonely, menacing cable TV installer who infiltrates the life of one of his customers (played by Matthew Broderick). The role was a departure from the "hapless, hyper, overconfident" characters he had been known for. However, it did not fare well with most critics, many reacting towards Carrey's change of tone to previous films.29 Despite the reviews, The Cable Guy grossed $102 million worldwide.30 He soon bounced back in 1997 with the critically acclaimed comedy Liar Liar, playing Fletcher Reede, a successful lawyer who has built his career on lying, regularly breaking promises that he makes to his son Max. Max soon makes a birthday wish that for just that one day, his dad would not be able to lie. Carrey was praised for his performance, earning a second Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actor. Janet Maslin of The New York Times said, "Well into his tumultuous career, Mr. Carrey finally turns up in a straightforward comic vehicle, and the results are much wilder and funnier than this mundane material should have allowed."31 Critical acclaim The following year he decided to take a pay cut to play the serious role of Truman Burbank in the satirical comedy-drama film The Truman Show (1998).32 The film was highly praised and brought Carrey further international acclaim, leading many to believe he would be nominated for an Oscar.33 Eventually, he did pick up his first Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama. The Truman Show was a commercial success also, earning $264 million worldwide against a budget of $60 million.3435 A Film4 critic stated that the film "allows Carrey to edge away from broad comedy", adding that it was "a hilarious and breathtakingly conceived satire".36 That same year, Carrey appeared as a fictionalized version of himself on the final episode of Garry Shandling's The Larry Sanders Show, in which he deliberately ripped into Shandling's character. In 1999, Carrey had the lead role in Man on the Moon. He portrayed comedian Andy Kaufman to critical acclaim and received his second Golden Globe in a row. In addition, he received his first Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Best Actor.37 In 2000, Carrey reteamed with the Farrelly brothers, who had previously directed him in Dumb and Dumber, for the black comedy film Me, Myself & Irene, a film that received mixed reviews38 but enjoyed box office success. Carrey played the role of state trooper Charlie Baileygates, who has multiple personalities and romances a woman portrayed by Renée Zellweger. That same year, Carrey starred in the second highest-grossing Christmas film of all time, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, playing the title character, for which he received both praise and criticism from critics alongside a Golden Globe nomination.39 For his next feature film, Carrey starred opposite Jennifer Aniston and Morgan Freeman in Tom Shadyac's international hit comedy Bruce Almighty (2003). Carrey played a TV newsman who unexpectedly receives God's omnipotent abilities when the deity decides to take a vacation. The film received mixed reviews upon release40 but despite this still became a financial success, earning over $484 million worldwide, and going on to become the seventeenth highest-grossing live action comedy of all time. The film has since gained a cult following.4142 In 2004, Carrey starred in Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. The film received overwhelming acclaim upon release. Critics highly praised Carrey's portrayal of Joel Barish, in addition to the performance of his co-star Kate Winslet, who received an Oscar nomination. According to CNN's reviewer Paul Clinton, Carrey's performance was the actor's "best, most mature and sharply focused performance ever."43 Carrey received another Golden Globe nomination and his first BAFTA Award nomination for Best Actor. Carrey at the 2009 Cannes Film Festival Carrey's next appearance was in the 2004 black comedy fantasy film Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, which was based on the popular children's novels of the same name. The film received a positive reception, with Desson Thomson from The Washington Post saying of Carrey's approach to the character of Count Olaf, Olaf is a humorless villain in the book. He's not amusing like Carrey at all. To which I would counter: If you can't let Carrey be Carrey, put someone boring and less expensive in the role. In his various disguises he's rubbery, inventive and improvisationally inspired. I particularly liked his passing imitation of a dinosaur.4445 That same year, Carrey was inducted into the Canadian Walk of Fame.46 Continued success In 2007, Carrey reunited with Joel Schumacher, director of Batman Forever, for The Number 23, a psychological thriller co-starring Virginia Madsen and Danny Huston. In the film, Carrey plays a man who becomes obsessed with the number 23, after finding a book about a man with the same obsession. The film was panned by critics. The following year Carrey provided his voice for Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008). Carrey voiced the beloved elephant for the CGI-animated feature, which received overwhelmingly positive reviews and delivered family crowds en masse. The film was also a box office success, raking in over $290 million worldwide.47 Later that same year, Carrey returned to live-action comedy, starring opposite Zooey Deschanel and Bradley Cooper in Yes Man (2008). Carrey played down-and-out man, Carl Allen, who had gone nowhere in life, thanks to always saying no to everything, until he signs up for a self-help program that teaches him the power of saying yes. Despite reviews being mixed, Rene Rodriquez of The Miami Herald stated, "Yes Man is fine as far as Jim Carrey comedies go, but it's even better as a love story that just happens to make you laugh."48 The film had a decent performance at the box office, earning $225 million worldwide.49 Since 2009, Carrey's work has included a leading role in Glenn Ficarra and John Requa's I Love You Phillip Morris, premiering in January 2009 at the Sundance Film Festival before receiving a wide release in February 2010. Carrey portrayed Steven Jay Russell, a con artist, imposter, and multiple prison escapee who falls in love with his fellow inmate, Phillip Morris (played by Ewan McGregor). The film received largely positive reviews, with Damon Wise of The Times giving the film four stars out of five, stating, "I Love You Phillip Morris is an extraordinary film that serves as a reminder of just how good Carrey can be when he's not tied into a generic Hollywood crowd-pleaser. His comic timing remains as exquisite as ever."50 Carrey in the studio of the Late Show with David Letterman in 2010 For the first time in his career, Carrey portrayed multiple characters in Disney's 3D animated take on the classic Charles Dickens tale, A Christmas Carol (2009), voicing Ebenezer Scrooge and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. Directed by Robert Zemeckis, the film also starred Robin Wright Penn, Bob Hoskins, Colin Firth, Gary Oldman, and Cary Elwes. The film received reasonable reviews and was a financial success. In 2011, Carrey landed the lead role in Mr. Popper's Penguins, playing Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. a realtor who becomes the caretaker of a family of penguins. The film received a mixed reception upon release.51 In 2013, he starred alongside former co-star Steve Carell in the Don Scardino-directed comedy film The Incredible Burt Wonderstone. Carrey played Steve Gray, a dangerous street magician who overshadows the formerly successful magician Burt Wonderstone (played by Carell). The film was released in March 2013 to mixed reviews and underperformed significantly at the box office, grossing just over $27 million on a $30 million budget.52 Peter Farrelly said in April 2012 that Carrey and Jeff Daniels would return for a Dumb and Dumber sequel, Dumb and Dumber To, with the Farrelly brothers writing and directing and a planned September 2012 production start.53 In June, however, Carrey's representative said Carrey had left the project because the comedian felt New Line and Warner Bros. were unenthusiastic toward it.54 However, on October 1, 2012, Yahoo!'s "The Yo Show" carried the news item that the script was complete and that the original actors, Carrey and Daniels, would be reprising their roles. The plot involved one of the characters having sired a child and needing to find them in order to obtain a kidney.655 Dumb and Dumber To was released in November 2014. In March 2013, Carrey announced that he had written a children's book titled How Roland Rolls, about a scared wave named Roland. He described it as "kind of a metaphysical children's story, which deals with a lot of heavy stuff in a really childish way." Carrey self-published the book, which was released in September 2013.5657 On March 25, 2013, Carrey released a parody music video with Eels through Funny or Die, with Carrey replacing Mark Oliver Everett on vocals. The song and video, titled "Cold Dead Hand" and set as a musical act during the variety program Hee Haw, lampoons American gun culture, and specifically former NRA spokesperson Charlton Heston.58 Carrey delivered the commencement address at Maharishi University of Management in Fairfield, Iowa, in May 2014 and received an honorary doctorate for his achievements as a comedian, artist, author, and philanthropist.59 Carrey was a producer on Rubble Kings, a 2015 documentary film that depicts events preceding and following the Hoe Avenue peace meeting.60 On August 29, 2014, Carrey was honored by Canada Post with a limited-edition postage stamp with his portrait on it. The stamps will not be reprinted once they are sold out.61 Personal life Health Carrey has battled depression.62 To deal with his depression, Carrey took Prozac, eventually deciding to get off medications. He has stated that he no longer takes medications or stimulants of any kind, not even coffee.62 Relationships Carrey with his family at the Horton Hears a Who! premiere in 2008 Carrey has been married twice. His first marriage was to former actress and Comedy Store waitress Melissa Womer, whom he married on March 28, 1987. Their daughter Jane Erin Carrey was born September 6, 1987.63 Jane was a 2012 contestant on American Idol.64 The two divorced in 1995. A year later Carrey married his Dumb and Dumber co-star Lauren Holly, on September 23, 1996; the marriage lasted less than a year.needed In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Carrey had a much-publicized yet short-lived romance with his Me, Myself and Irene co-star Renée Zellweger, whom he dated, and at one point was engaged to from 1999 to 2000.65 Carrey met model and actress Jenny McCarthy in 2005 and made their relationship public in June 2006. In April 2010, the two ended their near five-year relationship.66 Despite the split and media circulations, McCarthy stated in October 2010 that, "Jim and I are still good friends".67 On September 28, 2015, Carrey's on-off girlfriend, Cathriona White, was found dead from a possibly intentional prescription drug overdose. The couple first met in 2012.6869 Carrey was a pallbearer at her funeral in Tipperary.70 Citizenship Carrey received U.S. citizenship in October 2004 and remains a dual citizen of the United States and his native Canada.71 Beliefs Carrey has been a critic of the scientific consensus that no evidence links the childhood MMR vaccination to the development of autism, and wrote an article questioning the merits of vaccination and vaccine research for The Huffington Post.72 With former partner Jenny McCarthy, Carrey led a "Green Our Vaccines" march in Washington, D.C., to advocate for the removal of toxic substances from children's vaccines, out of a belief that children had received "too many vaccines, too soon, many of which are toxic."73 The rally was criticized by David Gorski, an American surgical oncologist on Science-Based Medicine blog for being anti-vaccine, not “pro-safe vaccine”74 and by Steven Parker on WebMD website for being "irresponsible".75 On July 1, 2015, after the signing of a new vaccination law, Carrey called California Governor Jerry Brown a 'corporate fascist' who was poisoning children by signing into law the vaccination requirements.76 The new law precludes religious and philosophical reasons to exempt from vaccination. After his words, he was criticized for being "ignorant when it comes to vaccines" by Arthur Caplan, head of the Division of Medical Ethics, at New York University,77 and by Jeffrey Kluger, senior writer at Time, who described his anti vaccination statements as "angry, dense and immune to reason."78 Carrey is a follower and an advocate for the law of attraction. In an interview with Oprah Winfrey in 1997,79 Carrey revealed that as a struggling actor he would use visualization techniques to get work. He also stated that he visualized a $10,000,000 check given to him for "Acting services rendered", placed the check in his pocket, and seven years later received a check for $10,000,000 for his role in Dumb and Dumber. Carrey is a Transcendental Meditation practitioner.8081 Filmography Main article: Jim Carrey filmography Once Bitten (1985) The Dead Pool (1988) Earth Girls Are Easy (1989) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) The Mask (1994) Dumb and Dumber (1994) Batman Forever (1995) Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) The Cable Guy (1996) Liar Liar (1997) The Truman Show (1998) Man on the Moon (1999) Me, Myself & Irene (2000) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) The Majestic (2001) Bruce Almighty (2003) Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Fun with Dick and Jane (2005) The Number 23 (2007) Horton Hears a Who! (2008) (voice) Yes Man (2008) I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) A Christmas Carol (2009) Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) Kick-Ass 2 (2013) Dumb and Dumber To (2014) True Crimes (2016) See also List of awards and nominations received by Jim Carrey References 1.Jump up ^ "Jonathan Winters, who influenced Jim Carrey and Robin Williams, among others, dead at 87". National Post. April 12, 2013. Retrieved August 13, 2014. 2.Jump up ^ Sepinwall, Alan (July 29, 2011). "Press tour: Jerry Lewis is cranky for Encore". Hitflix. Retrieved August 13, 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "1962: Funny man Jim Carrey born in Newmarket, Ont.". CBC. Archived from the original on April 15, 2016. Retrieved April 15, 2016. "On this day in history, Jan. 17, 1962, James Eugene Carrey was born in Newmarket, Ont." 4.Jump up ^ Shanlin, Calum. "Throwback Thursday: Jim Carrey at 20". CBC. Retrieved April 25, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ WILLIS,JACKIE (June 24, 2013). "Jim Carrey Bashes 'Kick-Ass 2' For Its Violence". ET Online. Retrieved August 19, 2013. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Spero, Jesse (March 12, 2013). "Jim Carrey: Dumb & Dumber Sequel Happening 'Hopefully Next Year'". Access Hollywood. Retrieved March 14, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ "'Dumb and Dumber To' filming starts in Atlanta on Monday". OLV. Retrieved 31 October 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "'Dumb And Dumber To' Release Date Set For Nov. 14, 2014". Huffington Post. Retrieved 13 January 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "USA WEEKEND Magazine". USA Weekend. May 25, 2003. Retrieved November 21, 2009.link 10.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey Biography (1962–)". Filmreference.com. Retrieved November 21, 2009. 11.Jump up ^ Puig, Claudia (May 27, 2003). "Spiritual Carrey still mighty funny". USA Today. Retrieved November 21, 2009. 12.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey: Carrey'd Away". Movieline. January 7, 1994. Retrieved October 8, 2010. 13.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey Online • View topic – Scottish Interview & Clip". Jimcarreyonline.com. Retrieved February 7, 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Stated on YouTubelink on Inside the Actors Studio 15.Jump up ^ Knelman, Martin. Jim Carrey: The Joker Is Wild (2000). U.S.: Firefly Books Ltd. p. 8. ISBN 1-55209-535-5. 16.Jump up ^ Seinfeld, Jerry (2016). "Jim Carry: We Love Breathing What You're Burning Baby". Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee. 17.Jump up ^ Holt, Jim (February 26, 2007). "Its all in the numbers: Jim Carrey could be at Dofasco if Hollywood hadn't worked out". The Hamilton Spectator. pp. Go14. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "Jim Carrey Biography". Bio. Bio. Retrieved April 26, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "Up, up goes a new comic star", Bruce Blackadar, Toronto Star, February 27, 1981, p. C1. 20.Jump up ^ "An Evening at the Improv". IMDB. IMDB. Retrieved April 25, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ Leung, Rebecca. "Carrey: 'Life Is Too Beautiful'". CBS News. Retrieved April 26, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ McGlynn, Katla (January 9, 2011). "Jim Carrey Spoofs 'Black Swan' on 'SNL'". Huffington Post. Huffington Post. Retrieved April 25, 2012. 23.Jump up ^ Zach Seemayer (26 October 2014). "Jim Carrey Gets Super Weird To Host Best Episode Of 'SNL' This Season". Retrieved 10 December 2014. 24.Jump up ^ The Duck Factory at the Internet Movie Database 25.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (July 29, 1994). "The Mask". rogerebert.com. Retrieved August 1, 2006. 26.Jump up ^ Weinraub, Bernard (January 3, 1995). "'Dumb and Dumber' Tops Holiday Film Grosses". The New York Times. Retrieved May 1, 2010. 27.Jump up ^ Peter Travers (December 8, 2000). "Batman Forever". Rolling Stone. 28.Jump up ^ "Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995)". Box Office Mojo. March 2, 1996. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 29.Jump up ^ "The Cable Guy – Movie Reviews, Trailers, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 12, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "The Cable Guy (1996)". Boxofficemojo.com. August 30, 1996. Retrieved March 12, 2012. 31.Jump up ^ Maslin, Janet. Tomatoes The Truth Shall Set You Free. Not!. The New York Times. Retrieved April 26, 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "The Truman Show Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 21, 2009. 33.Jump up ^ Svetkey, Benjamin (June 5, 1998). "The Truman Pro". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved March 16, 2008. 34.Jump up ^ "The Truman Show". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 16, 2008. 35.Jump up ^ "1998 Yearly Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 16, 2008. 36.Jump up ^ "Film4 Review". Rotten Tomatoes. Film4. Retrieved April 26, 2012. 37.Jump up ^ Rotten Tomatoes – Man on the Moon Retrieved March 31, 2007 38.Jump up ^ "Me, Myself & Irene". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved March 23, 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 20, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "Bruce Almighty". May 23, 2003. 41.Jump up ^ "Box Office Mojo – Bruce Almighty". Box Office Mojo. Amazon.com. 42.Jump up ^ "Hollywood.com's Highest Grossing Comedy Films of All Time List". Hollywood.com. Retrieved April 26, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ CNN.com "the best, most mature and sharply focused performance ever from Jim Carrey" 44.Jump up ^ Thomson, Deeson (April 17, 2004). "A Fortunate Series of Scenes". The Washington Post. Retrieved April 10, 2009. 45.Jump up ^ "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 8, 2009. 46.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey, 2004 inductee". Canada's Walk of Fame. Retrieved September 10, 2011. 47.Jump up ^ "Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 14, 2008. 48.Jump up ^ "Miami Herald Yes Man Review". The Miami Herald. December 19, 2008. Retrieved December 21, 2008. 49.Jump up ^ "Yes Man (2008)". Box Office Mojo. Amazon.com. Retrieved April 28, 2015. 50.Jump up ^ Wise, Damon (January 20, 2009). "I Love You Phillip Morris at the Sundance Film Festival, Utah". London: The Times. Retrieved March 19, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ "Mr. Popper's Penguins – Rotten Tomatoes". Retrieved June 17, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ "The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Box Office Mojo". boxofficemojo.com. 53.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Dumb and Dumber 2 Begins Production This September". ComingSoon.net. April 1, 2012. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 54.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey Moves on From 'Dumber' Sequel". etonline.com. 55.Jump up ^ "The Yo Show – Yahoo! omg!". Omg.yahoo.com. Retrieved October 22, 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "Carrey: Reading to kids is heaven". Retford Trader and Guardian. March 13, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2013. 57.Jump up ^ "The Incredible Burt Wonderstone – Jim Carrey Interview". HitFix.com. March 13, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2013. 58.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey, Eels Team for Gun Culture Parody". Rolling Stone. 59.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey Awarded Honorary Doctorate Degree". International Business Times. May 27, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey at the DOC NYC for "Rubble Kings"". jimcarreyonline.com. November 18, 2014. Retrieved June 20, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ "Canada Post honours Canuck comedians with new stamp series". cbc.ca. August 29, 2014. 62.^ Jump up to: a b Leung, Rebecca (February 11, 2009). "Carrey: 'Life Is Too Beautiful'". 60 minutes CBS News. Retrieved April 11, 2013. 63.Jump up ^ No Lie – Jim Carrey Will Be a Grandfather – Jim Carrey's 21-year-old daughter is expecting! Yahoo!. July 10, 2009. 64.Jump up ^ Allison Corneau, Us Weekly, Jim Carrey's Daughter Jane Cut from American Idol, February 9, 2012 65.Jump up ^ "Renee Zellweger was engaged to Jim Carrey". Zimbio. Zimbio.com. Retrieved April 27, 2012. 66.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey And Jenny McCarthy Announce Split After Five Years Together | Showbiz News | Sky News". News.sky.com. Retrieved February 7, 2011. 67.Jump up ^ "Jenny McCarthy: Jim and I are still good friends". Scoop Celebrity. Archived from the original on June 1, 2014. Retrieved April 27, 2012. 68.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey's girlfriend Cathriona White dies, aged 30". Telegraph.co.uk. September 29, 2015. 69.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey's ex-girlfriend-dead-in-suspected-suicide". 70.Jump up ^ Natalie Stone. "Jim Carrey Attends Funeral of Late Girlfriend Cathriona White, Carries Coffin". The Hollywood Reporter. 71.Jump up ^ Silverman, Stephen M. (October 14, 2004). "Jim Carrey Becomes New U.S. Citizen". People.com. Retrieved September 10, 2011. 72.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey: The Judgment on Vaccines Is In???". Huffington Post. Retrieved February 7, 2011. 73.Jump up ^ Brady, Jonann; Dahle, Stephanie (June 4, 2008). "Celeb Couple to Lead 'Green Vaccine' Rally". ABC News. Retrieved March 16, 2011. 74.Jump up ^ "Jenny McCarthy, Jim Carrey, and "Green Our Vaccines": Anti-vaccine, not "pro-safe vaccine"". Science Based Medicine. Retrieved July 3, 2015. 75.Jump up ^ "Green Our Vaccines?". WebMD. Retrieved July 3, 2015. 76.Jump up ^ "Jim Carrey calls Gov. Brown a 'fascist' for signing new vaccination law". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved July 3, 2015. 77.Jump up ^ "Ethicist: Why Jim Carrey is Wrong About Vaccines". NBCnews. Retrieved July 3, 2015. 78.Jump up ^ "Ethicist: Jim Carrey, Please Shut Up About Vaccines". Times Magazine. Retrieved July 6, 2015. 79.Jump up ^ What Oprah Learned from Jim Carrey – Oprah's Lifeclass – Oprah Winfrey Network on YouTube 80.Jump up ^ Hasty, Katie. "Carrey on Dumb and Dumber sequel". Archived from the original on 2014-04-23. Retrieved 23 April 2014. "The DLF raises awareness and furthers education on transcendental meditation, of which Carrey is a practicioner sic and admirer." 81.Jump up ^ Lisa Respers France, CNN (May 28, 2014). "Jim Carrey's inspiring commencement speech". CNN. Further reading Krulik, Nancy (2001). Jim Carrey: Fun and Funnier. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-7434-2219-8 External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Jim Carrey Wikimedia Commons has media related to Jim Carrey. Official website Jim Carrey at the Internet Movie Database Jim Carrey at Box Office Mojo Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:20th-century Canadian writers Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American sketch comedians Category:American film producers Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television writers Category:Autism activists Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Canadian male comedians Category:Canadian sketch comedians Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian film producers Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers) Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian stand-up comedians Category:Canadian television writers Category:Comedians from Ontario Category:Franco-Ontarian people Category:Male actors from Ontario Category:Male actors from Toronto Category:People from Burlington, Ontario Category:People from Newmarket, Ontario Category:People from Scarborough, Toronto Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners